


Day 20: Domestic

by lnjh



Series: Voltron WLW Month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Voltron WLW Month 2017, a little drabble about being ny being grateful for everything she has, klunk is mentioned as well so wooo, she's snuggling with her girlfriends and shay and ny hatch a plan to get lu to sleep more, the rest of the team and rolo are mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnjh/pseuds/lnjh
Summary: Take a moment to be truly grateful for what you have.Aka: Three girls cuddling. One girl's awake and thinking about the past. It's fluffy and full of love.





	Day 20: Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. It's not much, but enjoy it!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Nyma considered herself the luckiest person in the universe for many reasons.

One reason was her sort-of-not-really-pretty-much-a brother, Rolo, who found her abandoned and alone and decided that he’d take her on an adventure across space with a cute robot named Beezer. Rolo had become the best friend she could ever ask for. He always knew how Nyma was feeling and could tell exactly what she needed. He was like the big brother she never had and she was very grateful to have him.

Another reason for her amazing amount of luck was Lance. Though he initially attempted to flirt with her, Lance respected that she wasn’t interested and, instead, gave himself the task of becoming her friend. He had succeeded in doing so and the pair spent a great deal of time messing with the rest of his team. Pidge had even referred to them as “true mlm and wlw solidarity”, whatever that meant.

Her other reason was Team Voltron. After being reunited with the rag tag bunch of heroes, Nyma and Rolo had revealed that their ship had been seized by the Galra empire, meaning they were stranded with nothing but each other and their faithful little Beezer. Upon discovering their situation, the team had welcomed them aboard the Castle of Lions with no further questions, given them rooms to stay in, integrated the pair into team bonding exercises and supplied them with food. Nyma was so grateful to of had her family expand to include the defenders of the universe and she finally felt she had a place she could call home.

Nyma smiled softly to herself and glanced down at her two final reasons for being lucky.

One had her ebony face covered with her beautiful white hair. _Allura._ Soft snores were coming from the princess as she snuggled closer to Nyma. Careful not to wake her, Nyma lifted her hand to brush a lock of hair away from Allura’s face. God, Nyma was so thankful to have met Allura. She thought back to falling head over heels for the princess.

It was not long after Nyma, Rolo and Beezer had settled into the castle. Nyma had woken up before everyone else and found herself wandering the castle alone. She quietly made her way to the console and was going to bring up the star map Lance had shown her when she heard sniffles coming from the corner of the room.

Nyma had found Allura there, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her heart had tugged and she slid down the wall to sit next to the princess. They had spoken in hushed voices about the urgency of war and how it demanded so much of those who dare stand against their oppressors. Allura cried over her parents and her team and Nyma held her closely and rubbed circles along her shoulder blades, humming gently. Not long after, Allura had drifted to sleep in her arms and Nyma, sensing that Allura could do with some rest, had carried her back to her bed and left the princess to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

From that night onwards, Nyma had become Allura’s rock, so-to-speak. Whenever things overwhelmed her, Nyma was there to talk and help her calm down. Not long-there-after, Nyma and the princess had engaged in what the paladins had called a ‘romantic relationship’. They became each other’s trusted confidant and support. In each other, they had found something truly magical.

Nyma grinned and looked towards the other reason in her arms. _Shay._ Even in sleep, a small smile decorated her gorgeous face and Nyma felt blessed by her ever-present beauty.

The Balmeran had joined the castle’s family a while after Nyma had. Fitting in perfectly with Hunk, Lance and Pidge. Almost as though the four of them had known each other forever. Allura and Nyma found themselves watching Shay dance around the kitchen with Hunk without realising they were doing so. The pair marvelled at her kindness and were mesmerised by her smile.

When Allura had first come to Nyma, confused as to how she could be feeling such strong emotions for two different people, they had come up with nothing. Nyma did not understand how she could love two girls at the same time. The mystery was solved, however, when the two caught Lance, Hunk and Keith cuddling after training. Apparently, what they were called on Earth was ‘polyamorous’. The primary paladins explained it the best they could and Allura and Nyma were left with another riddle. They didn’t know if Shay felt the same way.

This riddle was solved by Hunk, who had rushed to see Allura and Nyma after baking with Shay. He’d said that Shay had spent the whole time gushing over how much she liked the pair of them and, with Hunk’s help, the three managed to confess to each other.

Thinking back now, Nyma couldn’t help but laugh at it all. They’d all tiptoed around each other for so long only to end up where they were now. Snuggled up, Allura and Shay asleep in Nyma’s arms, so very in love.

Nyma was pulled from her thoughts by Shay stirring awake.

“’Lo, love,” Nyma said fondly. “Did you sleep okay?”

“You’re so warm,” Shay hummed, rubbing her eyes. “Is the Princess still asleep?”

“Seems to be. She might not be. You know how she loves to listen to us talk.”

“That she does. Though, I do wish she would rest more. Leading this fight takes so much out of her.”

“Lulu’s like that. Taking on all the responsibility. She wants to live up to her old man’s memory.”

“Nevertheless, Princess needs to be mindful of her own needs. Rest is so very important.”

“I know, love,” Nyma sighed. “Guess we have to take more opportunities like this then. Trick her into resting with offers of kisses and cuddling. How’s that sound?”

“Like a wonderful idea,” Allura whispered. “However, if you’re planning on using trickery, perhaps you shouldn’t speak of your plans when your target is within earshot. It ruins the plan’s chances.” The princess blinked sleepily before looking up at her girlfriends, a smile plastered across her face. “That being said, I wouldn’t be averse to more cuddling. And I do love kisses from the both of you.”

“Even if our motives are to get you to rest,” Nyma grinned. Allura laughed openly and reached across to draw both Nyma and Shay into a hug.

“Especially if you want me to rest more,” she whispered.

Nyma believed herself to be the luckiest person in the universe. And she was. She had an amazing brother, an adorable robot, a great friend, a loving family, a place to call home and—best of all—two girls that she loved so much. What more could a girl ask for?


End file.
